I Wanna Dance - Donghae
Descripción *'Título:' I wanna dance.160px|right *'Artista:' Donghae & Eunhyuk. *'Single:' I Wanna Dance. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Anime Soundtrack. *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento:' 19 de Junio del 2013 Video full|center|400 px Donghae, Eunhyuk. Romanización ladies and gentlemen i know you gonna dig this and the boys are back lets dance neteiru baai janai all night wa mujouken ojousan tonight isshouni konai ? hamarundatte sore wa muteki na yoake kitto feel good tonight furete feel good tonight makasete kunnai? dare nante kikanaide furikitte choudai tanoshinde mireba iinjanai omedetai oh ! sorette saikou furoa wa saikouchou DH/EHi wanna dance nigasanai odoreba heikisa daitan ni i wanna dance adorenarin pawa honnou ni hi ga tsuku tokoro made i wanna dance poplock it, pop pop , poplock it (lets dance dance dance) i wanna dance poplock it, come on come on, poplock it (lets dance dance dance) ikkini heat up saranaru desire kotaete hoshi no honey honey honey boutachi no kimi mo odoritai kuseni kakushita tte bare bare bare ichigo ichie night hanpa naku moriagare DH/EHi feel good tonight motto feel good tonight hajikete kunnai ? daremo micchainai sa harikitte choudai paradise e youkoso charao sanjou kimi tte saikou don’t stop dancing let’s go DH/EHi wanna dance nigasanai odoreba heikisa daitan ni i wanna dance adorenarin pawa honnou ni hi ga tsuku tokoro made i wanna dance poplock it, pop pop , poplock it (lets dance dance dance) i wanna dance poplock it, come on come on, poplock it (lets dance dance dance) Español Señoras y señores: Sé que vas a cavar esto Y los chicos están de vuelta ¡bailemos! Este no es el caso para dormir toda la noche es incondicional señorita, ¿no quieres venir esta noche? ser adicto es un amanecer invencible seguramente se sentirá bien esta noche agitalo, siéntete bien esta noche ¿no lo dejaras a mí? no preguntes quién es dame el swing No es bueno para tratar de divertirse Esto es alegre Oh! Esto es lo mejor El piso es el climax DH/EH yo quiero bailar, no lo dejes suelto. la frescura es atrevida cuando bailas yo quiero bailar, el poder adrenalina instintivamente hasta que se incendió poplock it, pop pop , poplock it (Vamos a bailar, bailar, bailar) Quiero bailar poplock it, vamos, vamos, poplock it (Vamos a bailar, bailar, bailar) De una sola vez calientense, con aún más ganas quiero que respondas cariño, cariño, cariño incluso la posición vertical que deseas bailar lo escondiste, filtralo, filtralo, filtralo Una noche única en la vida Entrar en total excitación DH/EH me siento bien esta noche aún más, me siento bien esta noche ¿no te corte suelto? nadie está mirando dame el alto espíritu Bienvenido al paraíso llamando a todos los hombres frívolos No dejes de bailar, vamos DH/EH yo quiero bailar, no lo dejes suelto. la frescura es atrevida cuando bailas yo quiero bailar, el poder adrenalina instintivamente hasta que se incendió poplock it, pop pop , poplock it (Vamos a bailar, bailar, bailar) Quiero bailar poplock it, vamos, vamos, poplock it (Vamos a bailar, bailar, bailar) Japones ladies and gentlemen i know you gonna dig this and the boys are back lets dance 寝ている場合じゃない オールナイトは無条件 お嬢さんtonight一緒に来ない？ ハマるんだってそれは無敵な夜明け きっとfeel good tonight 振れてfeel good tonight 任せてくんない ? 誰なんて聞かないで 振り切ってちょうだい 楽しんでみればいいんじゃない おめでたい oh！それって最高 フロアは最高潮 i wanna dance 逃がさない 踊れば平気さ大胆に i wanna dance アドレナリンパワー 本能に火が付くところまで i wanna dance poplock it, pop pop , poplock it (lets dance dance dance) i wanna dance poplock it, come on come on, poplock it (lets dance dance dance) 気にheat up 更なるdesire 答えて欲しいの honey honey honey 棒立ちの君も踊りたいくせに 隠したってバレバレバレ 期一会 night ハンパなく盛り上がれ i feel good tonight もっと feel good tonight はじけてくんない ? 誰も見ちゃいないさ 張り切ってちょうだい パラダイスへようこそ チャラ男参上 君って最高 don’t stop dancing lets go i wanna dance 逃がさない 踊れば平気さ大胆に i wanna dance アドレナリンパワー 本能に火が付くところまで i wanna dance poplock it, pop pop , poplock it (lets dance dance dance) i wanna dance poplock it, come on come on, poplock it (lets dance dance dance) Datos Categoría:Donghae & Eunhyuk